galaxyempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Fight G.E.F.
Fight against the Galactic Expeditionary Fleets Details of G.E.F: Galactic Expeditionary Fleet Galaxy expeditionary army No 3 a.jpg Galaxy expeditionary army No 2 a.jpg Galaxy expeditionary army No a.jpg Galaxy expeditionary army No b.jpg shadow of Power a.jpg Elite galaxy expeditionary army 1.jpg Galaxy Challenge #The Galaxy Challenge will last 4 days with 96 battles in total. There will be one battle per hour. #The challenge consists of alliance vs alliance. After the alliance president or vice-president's war declaration, the top 30 members with the most powerpoints will join the battle automatically. #There will not be any battle losses during this event. #No changes can be applied after the beginning of the GEF: players cannot quite an alliance #annot kick out or recruit new players; players cannot dismiss the alliance. #Join battles and receive rewards and points. The more points you earn, the greater the rewards you will receive. #Alliances can get more power for battle by occupying a Star Fortress before joining the event. The Galaxy Challenge is were you get Titanenergetic Cube to build a Titanenergetic Frigate, you could to also build a Devourer Interceptor. It is the best way to get these 2 types of ships. Fight against Galactic Expeditionary Fleets "FAQ" Log into the game from xxxx xxxx at 00:00 am GMT to xxxx xxxx at 11:59pm GMT to join the Galaxy Challenge. During the 4-day event, each battle lasts for 1 hour. After a battle is over, Commanders can tap to immediately start the next battle. #Rules The challenge is alliance vs alliance. The alliance president or vice-president can tap Challenge to start battle. Alliances can't join or quit challenge after the challenge starts. Players can only join an alliance, but no alliance members can be kicked out of the alliance for the duration of the challenge. Members cannot leave the alliance during the challenge. Players cannot join a challenge in the last 10 minutes of the event (the last 10 minutes of the 96th round) 2. About Challenge Leadership Commanders qualified for Challenge can tap the button at the lower interface of Challenge to apply for leadership. Alliance president and VP can choose challenge leadership from the application list. Mission leaders gain an attack , and score bonus buff as well as Courage Points. For alliances with leaderships, leaderships will be under attack from G.E.F. every 10 minutes during the event. Courage Points will reduce by 10 for each attack and refresh at the beginning of each battle. If leaderships' Courage Points are less than 10, G.E.F.'s target will switch to random members within the alliances. 3. About Energy point The inital Energy point is 100. During the event, Commanders can attack G.E.F. Fleet by consuming Energy points. 25 Energy points for normal attack and 100 Energy points for a double-strike attack. Spend Credits to buy more Energy points when it's insufficient. 4. About the battle Attack G.E.F.: successfully attack or defeat G.E.F. and receive points. You also have a chance to receieve a certain amount of Crystal Ore, Energy Gel, Titanenergetic Cube and other valuable items. Attack Energy Shadow and receive scores or attack. buffs. Defense against G.E.F./challenge leadership: Players will be under attack from G.E.F. every 10 minutes during the event. The default target of attack would be alliance leadership with more than 0 Courage point/s. For alliances without leadership or all if leaderships' courage points are 0,target will be switched to random members. G.E.F. will only attack a member once. Attack power: Attack power will remain unchanged after signing up for a battle until the next sign up. Any fleet construction or loss will not affect your attack power. Each fleet's attack and defense power will be as follows buff will added to the original attack power: Request for Assistance: During the attack of G.E.F., spend Credits to send other alliance members assistance and power up their attack by 10% for each assistance maximum}. Players who assist other memmbers in battle will be rewarded. 5. What is the reward for battle? Join the battle and win points and valuable items such as [[Crystal Ore], Energy Gel, Titanenergetic Cube. There will be three rankings: single server alliance ranking, all server alliance ranking. After the event sectors on battle map will change color to show the occupation of the top alliance. The leading individuals and alliance on the rankings will be rewarded with rare fleets, Resources and even Credits. 6. About Tasks For the duration of the event, complete daily and alliance tasks for additional rewards. Galactic Battle: Daily Task Galactic Battle: Alliance Task Rewards: These rewards are for the event running between March 25,2015 @ 00:00 am GMT to March 29, 2015 @ 11:59 GMT. Only the most powerful can claim the territories and rewards! Commanders, power is everything! Alliance Rewards: Each Server Ranking: Grand Prize: 20x Gacha Chest, 40x Galaxy Chest, 20x Annihilator Construction Permit. 2nd: 10x Gacha Chest, 20x Galaxy Chest, 10x Annihilator Construction Permit. 3rd: 5x Gacha Chest, 10x Galaxy Chest, 5x Annihilator Construction Permit. All servers Ranking: Grand Prize: 50000x Allince Credits, 10000x Dark Matter, 10000x Credits, 20000x Titanenergetic Frigate, 150x Annihilator Construction Permit, 1500x Build-a-bot, 1x 6-star Multifuntional Galactonite (Lv 10). 2nd:'' 30000x Allince Credits, 8000x Dark Matter, 8000x Credits, 14000x Titanenergetic Frigate, 120x Annihilator Construction Permit, 1200x Build-a-bot, 1x 6-star Multifuntional Galactonite (Lv 5). -3rd: 10000x Allince Credits, 5000x Dark Matter, 5000x Credits, 10000x Titanenergetic Frigate, 90x Annihilator Construction Permit, 900x Build-a-bot, 1x 6-star Multifuntional Galactonite (Lv 1). '''4th-10th: 5000x Allince Credits, 3000x Dark Matter, 3000x Credits, 6000x Titanenergetic Frigate, 50x Annihilator Construction Permit, 500x Build-a bot. 11th-30th: 2000x Allince Credits, 1000x Dark Matter, 2000x Credits, 2000x Titanenergetic Frigate, 40x Annihilator Construction Permit, 300x Build-a-bot. 31st-50th: 2000x Allince Credits, 1000x Dark Matter, 1000x Credits, 1000x Titanenergetic Frigate, 30x Annihilator Construction Permit, 300x Build-a-bot. 51st-100th: 1000x Allince Credits, 500x Dark Matter, 500x Credits, 500x Titanenergetic Frigate, 20x Annihilator Construction Permit, 100x Build-a-bot. 101st-300th: 300x Dark Matter, 10x Annihilator Construction Permit. 301st-600th: 100x Dark Matter, 5x Annihilator Construction Permit. Top Inividual Rewards: Sinlge Server Ranking: Grand Prize: 80x Galaxy Chest, 1600x Titanenergetic Frigate, 2000x Dark Matter, 16x Giant Galaxy Gift Chest, 100x Build-a-bot. 2nd: 40x Galaxy Chest, 800x Titanenergetic Frigate, 1000x Dark Matter, 8x Giant Galaxy Gift Chest, 80x Build-a-bot. 3rd: 20x Galaxy Chest, 400x Titanenergetic Frigate, 500x Dark Matter, 4x Giant Galaxy Gift Chest, 60x Build-a-bot. 4th-10th: 5x Galaxy Chest, 100x Titanenergetic Frigate, 400x Dark Matter, 1x Giant Galaxy Gift Chest, 20x Build-a-bot. Ranking Across All Servers 1st Place: Dark Matter 80000x, Credits 80000x, Lv 2 Power Adaptor x40000, Lv2 Engine System x40000, Annihilator Construction Permit x4000, Gas Container (L) x40000 random Lv5 Tech Transition x3, Core Module Lv5 x3, 6-star Galactonite Chest x30, Galactonite Energy, 30000000. 2nd Place: Dark Matter 64000x, Credits 64000x, Lv 2 Power Adaptor x32000, Lv2 Engine System x32000, Annihilator Construction Permit x3200, Gas Container (L) x32000 random Lv5 Tech Transition x2, Core Module Lv5 x2, 6-star Galactonite Chest x20, Galactonite Energy, 20000000. 3rd Place: Dark Matter 48000x, Credits 48000x, Lv 2 Power Adaptor x24000, Lv2 Engine System x24000, Annihilator Construction Permit x2400, Gas Container (L) x24000 random Lv5 Tech Transition x1, Core Module Lv5 x1, 6-star Galactonite Chest x10, Galactonite Energy, 10000000. 4th Place: Dark Matter x16000, Credits x16000, Lv2 Power Adaptor x8000, Lv2 Engine System x8000, Annihilator Construction Permit x800, Gas Container (L) x8000, Lv4 Tech Transition x1, Core Module Lv4 x1. 5th Place: Dark Matter x14400, Credits x14400, Lv2 Power Adaptor x7200, Lv2 Engine System x7200, Annihilator Construction Permit x720, Gas Container (L) x7200, Lv4 Tech Transition x1, Core Module Lv4 x1. 6th Place: Dark Matter x12800, Credits x12800, Lv2 Power Adaptor x6400, Lv2 Engine System x6400, Annihilator Construction Permit x640, Gas Container (L) x6400, Lv4 Tech Transition x1, Core Module Lv4 x1. 7th Place: Dark Matter x11200, Credits x11200, Lv2 Power Adaptor x5600, Lv2 Engine System x5600, Annihilator Construction Permit x560, Gas Container (L) x5600, Lv4 Tech Transition x1, Core Module Lv4 x1. 8th Place: Dark Matter x9600, Credits x9600, Lv2 Power Adaptor x4800, Lv2 Engine System x4800, Annihilator Construction Permit x480, Gas Container (L) x4800, Lv4 Tech Transition x1, Core Module Lv4 x1. 9th Place: Dark Matter x8000, Credits x8000, Lv2 Power Adaptor x4000, Lv2 Engine System x4000, Annihilator Construction Permit x400, Gas Container (L) x4000, Lv4 Tech Transition x1, Core Module Lv4 x1. 10th Place: Dark Matter x6400, Credits x6400, Lv2 Power Adaptor x3200, Lv2 Engine System x3200, Annihilator Construction Permit x320, Gas Container (L) x3200, Lv4 Tech Transition x1, Core Module Lv4 x1. 11th to 20th Place: Dark Matter x2400, Credits x2400, Lv2 Power Adaptor x1200, Lv2 Engine System x1200,Annihilator Construction Permit x120, Gas Container (L) x1200. 21st to 50th Place: Dark Matter x1600, Credits x1600, Lv2 Power Adaptor x800, Lv2 Engine System x800,Annihilator Construction Permit x80, Gas Container (L) x800. 51st to 100th Place: Dark Matter x800, Credits x800, Lv2 Power Adaptor x400, Lv2 Engine System x400,Annihilator Construction Permit x40, Gas Container (L) x400. Note: For Alliance rewards of all severs, Alliance Credits are only distributed to Alliances; the rest of the rewards will dispatched to alliance members. The 6-star Multifunctioal Galactonite is an exclusive reward for the presidents of the Top 3 Alliances. Top 3 Alliances presidents please send an email to support@contact.tap4fun.com and tell us which Galactonite Type you need. Exchange: Exchange Rules: #Use 2000 Crystal Ore and 500 Energy Gel to exchange for one Devourer Interceptor. #Commanders can exchange for new fleets during the event and within 3 days after the event concludes. #3 days after the event concludes, the new fleets will no longer be available for exchange. #The new resouces are not stable and will decompose automaically 3 days after the event concludes. The Devourer Interceptor is a new Combat Ship as of March 18,2014. Details of Devourer Interceptor: * In battles with your enemies from the Parallel Universe. * The Devourer Interceptor are dreaded by all * Their attack can penetrate enemies' shields and deal fatal damage. * They are regarded as the Kryptonite of the fleets. * The Devourer Interceptor was designed specifically for seige attack upon enemy defenses. * They armed with fearsome firepower dealing double damage to shielded oppenents. * Three days after battle of the Parallel Universe you will no longer be able to build these ships. The Titanenergetic Frigate is a new Combat Ship as of April 5,2014. Details of Titanenergetic Frigate: * In battles with your enemies from the Galaxy Challenge * The Titanenergetic Frigate an advanced battle ship built by fusing Titanenergetic Cube and Crystal Ore together. With its immense armor speciality it enables the commanders to fleet defenses to a new height. * 3 days after battle of the Galaxy Challenge you will no longer be able to build these ships. |}